Dangerous Paths
by dooziegirl
Summary: Just a roleplay that me and my cousins did, it is not complete and it isn't revise, written as a roleplay, I hope you like it! Rated because of violence.


- Dangerous Paths: by Dooziegirl  
  
-- Yes I know I haven't finished the other stories, but this one popped  
in my head and my cousins helped write it. We wrote it as a role-play.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, aka Leaf for short if we didn't feel like writing our everything.  
-- played by: Dooziegirl  
  
Aragorn, aka Estel whitch means hope in elvish.  
-- played by: Little Cousin, or on neopets- fiddler_gal  
  
Gimli  
-- played by: Older Cousin, or on neopets- fiddler_gal  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any charactors, or middle earth.  
  
-* This is the original version, It hasn't been revised yet.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn get a instant message (yes, I know they don't have computers but what the heck) from Legolas:  
  
Aragorn,  
  
Mirkwood has been attacked! Many wounded Including my brother and me. Lots dead. Will not last the night. Need help, I can't heal everyone, as I am already wounded. I will try to heal as many as possible before blacking out.  
  
Legolas  
  
@@@  
  
Reply:  
  
Legolas, you seriously need some help, but I am under attack too. I have no time to help you I have to command my army sorry. I have to go orcs are about to attack.  
  
Estel  
  
@@@  
  
At the same time Gimli gets the same plea from Legolas and Aragorn's reply: Gimli's reply:  
  
I can't belive you won't help Aragorn! Legolas I'll be there as soon as possible with as many dwarves as possible. And Legolas, be careful, take care of yourself.  
  
Gimli  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas's reply to all:  
  
Aragorn you coward, thank yu Gimli, I need all the help I can get. Can't talk, orcs have broken our last defence. I can't fight, I have to heal the wounded, I don't know how much more I can take. Mirkwood won't last the night  
  
Legolas  
  
@@@  
  
I'm moveing as fast as I can. We'll be there by sunset, unfouruanatly I've only got about three dozen dwarfs willing!  
  
Gimli  
  
@@@  
  
The orcsarn't headed to me. They suddenly turned and are headed tward you! Leaf, I'll make you an army and be there by dawn. (I am not a coward) See you soon.  
  
Estel  
  
@@@  
  
Hurry, for I fear it will be to late, in a couple of hours Mirkwood and all the elf-fold here will be lost. To tired to write.  
  
Leaf  
  
@@@  
  
We're only a few hours away, hang in there.  
  
Gimli  
  
@@@  
  
Elrond was right, the time of the elves is drawing to a close, I just didn't want to believe it.  
  
Legolas  
  
@@@  
  
It is not the end. I'm earlier than I expected, we're only but a couple of mile. Hang on.  
  
Estel  
  
@@@  
  
We were attacked, ambushed I don't think they were aiming for us. There heading for you, luckily everyone got away, hid, only two other dwarfs and me were wounded. We couldn't stop them from heading for you, we'll be there right behind them so we have the element of surprise on our side.  
  
Gimli  
  
@@@  
  
Can't breath, can't move, can't see. The palace collapsed. The only person I can feel is the one I was healing, he is dead. So cold, scary. It is to late.  
  
Leaf  
  
@@@  
  
We're right there, hang in there! Legolas! GREENLEAF! Estel I can't get a hold of Legolas!  
  
Gimli  
  
@@@  
  
I'm going in to the palace to find Leaf.  
  
Estel  
  
@@@  
  
Where are you!?  
  
Gimli  
  
@@@  
  
In the collapsed palace. West wing somewhere, I can hear footsteps they are coming. They heard m....  
  
-malfunction-  
-error-  
-acherboy has disconnected from the internet-  
  
@@@@  
  
-end of the e-messages onto to Role play-  
  
Gimli: *ushers the dwarfs forward for a surprise attack to try and save any survivors* "Charge!" *kills many orcs looking for Legolas, but once he moves to slow and gets konked on the head and is out cold*  
  
Legolas: *doesn't move as to not irritate the arrow lodged in his side, or his head wound. He was sure it was poisoned. Listening carefully ignoreing the cold flesh of the dead elf plus his own blood trickling down his neck from his head he could hear many footsteps, all of orc*  
  
Dwarfs: (Gloin) *finds Gimli with a nasty headwound and a small pike in his side. He was trying to get up mumbling something about Legolas. He was delirious. Gloin dragged him away from most of the fighting and tried to calm him down*  
  
Legolas * With a last spurt of energy that was from panic he started banging on anything he could find. His wound were unbearable and with one last raspy breathe he lay still*  
  
Aragorn *looked around the sad ruins of Mirkwood knowing Greenleaf was in there he had to find him. He was probably going to be dead. Soon he started yelling.* "Legolas Greenleaf!" "Arggg!" *he kicked a piece of the building* "Leaf where are you?!" *He sat and looked at the ruins*  
  
Legolas: .  
  
Gimli: *stops stuggling his father unknowingly* Gloin *grabs another dwarf and tells him to try and get Gimli as far away as he can from the battle and went back to search for survivors*  
  
Legolas: *breath is getting slow and shallow. He gives one last jerk making the computer hit the rocks and echo a loud bang loudly before going limp. You coul hardly tell he was breathing*  
  
Aragorn: *he heard a bang* "Leaf! Was that you?" *he decieded to go into the collapsed building* "Legolas where are you do you hear me? Legolas Greanleaf where are you?!" *he was in the building and there was no light* "Legolas where are you?"  
  
Legolas: *heard someone yelling his name, he tried to yell back, but all that came out was a loud grunt. He hoped it was loud enough*  
  
Gimli: *came to himself and pulled out the pike. The other dwarf was wresting and he fell asleep. So Gimli wandered slowly and painfully down to the ruins and started making his way through*  
  
Legolas: *mumbling*  
  
Aragorn: *heard the not-so-loud groan. He yelled back and heard it again he moved his way twards it, it stopped and he was lost in the dark until something, anything, came to guide him. "Legolas"  
  
Legolas: . *hears someone's yells and slowly realizes it was Aragorn*  
  
Aragorn: *kicks and thrashes* "Arg ARR! Where are you Legolas!"  
  
Legolas: *in a last ditch effort wakes his arm against the rubble, causeing two things, one a huge lound sound that echoed for a long time, two another crack causeing him to grown because the fresh wave of pain shooting up his arm meant it was broken. He just hoped it would't be in vain.*  
  
Gimli- * makes his slow painful decent through the rubble far off int eh distance he hears yelling and a loud rumble that echoed a long time. He tried to hurry tward it, but the pain that shot up his side protested he stopped breathing painfully. He couldn't keep going on like this*  
  
Aragorn: " He CAN'T be dead, I've got to keep looking!"  
  
Gimli: *near collapses when he meets up with an orc. He had the sense to grab a dagger off a dead elf and black a few blows awkwardly with it, but with his strength almost failing he knew it would cold him off unless help came his way*  
  
Aragorn: "That was Legolas!" *after he heard the lound rumbleing bang*  
  
Legolas: *groans loudly*  
  
Aragorn: *ran tward the groan hopeing it would happen again*  
  
Gimli: *lays one last fatal blow to the orc and takes a few failing steps stard the commotion*  
  
Legolas: *groans one last time, before falling limp again*  
  
Aragorn: *finds Legolas* "Darkness has claimed him, but I can still awake him if I get him out soon"  
  
Legolas: *slipping away, engulfed in the darkness that was weighing down on his heart*  
  
Gimli- *groans, and takes a few more steps before falling to his knees and then startes crawling twards the source*  
  
Legolas: *can't hear, see, feel, touch anything, he could feel himself slipping away, there was nothing he could do*  
  
Aragorn: *grabs Legolas and drags him over his shoulder before ginding the way out. Feeling Leaf getting weaker he plundged tward the light*  
  
Legolas: * tries desperately to grab onto some light, but it was cruely taken away from him quickly*  
  
Aragorn: *bursts into the light and lays Leaf on the ground. He tres to awake him* "Leagolas, wake up" *looks around and sees the pond, he ran to it and gor some water. Dumps the water on Greenleaf and.*  
  
Legolas: *no response*  
  
Gimli: *starts losing conscienes and blearily sees something an akward human shape.*  
  
***  
  
Too tired to do the rest, I like reviews. I know it stinks it hasn't been  
revised yet, and three people wrote it.  
  
Bai until later,  
  
doozie 


End file.
